Of Thee I Sing
by AddiMissMaddi
Summary: When Mitchie Torres is forced to go to the high school musical, she doesn't expect to find anything but cheesy songs and terrible acting. To her surprise she finds something she never thought she'd find ever let alone at some "dumb" musical.


**A/N: Yay!! New Story!!!**

**So, if you happen to read my other story Remember When We First Met First Day (and if you don't already, then go do it!!!!) you know that in my author's notes I started to tell you about this boy I know who I like to call "Hot Musical Guy" and well this story is pretty much based off real-life. :D**

**So, I guess if you don't like how this story turns out, then you can blame my karma :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the musical "Of Thee I Sing" because if I did then I would've made it a hella better musical than it was (no offense if you've seen it and liked it...) nor do I own any of the Camp Rock characters.**

**Warning: Umm... Probably just that this story has such an egotistical author, that she thinks her life is interesting enough to base a story off of. xD**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

I walked up the steps of the school with a grimace on my face. Anyone could tell I didn't want to be there, my face said it all. Musicals were the last thing on my mind on a Friday night, but my best friend was more important. Sierra may have been in the chorus, in the back row, maybe only in one scene, but she was in it, nonetheless. And you never know I might get a good laugh out of these "drama" kids anyways.

I reached the door and sighed. Here goes nothing. I thought, I may not come out of here the same. I may be brainwashed by the cheesy songs and terrible acting. I took one more look at the outside world before opening the school doors. You can do this Mitchie Torres, you can do this.

I walked to the back of the ticket line and crossed my arms as I waited. I could still get out of this, the door was right there. If nobody had seen me Sierra wouldn't know the diff... No! You are staying, Mitchie!

I walked up to the ticket lady, who I was surprised to see I knew. Mrs. Grey, the mother of Shane Grey, the school nerd. But he was also one of those guys that wore the skin-tight jeans and band t-shirts every day and the kind no one (besides his weird friends, that were exactly the same) wanted to associate themselves with, including me. Even if my mother was friends with his mother from high school, I refused to be friends with him.

"Hi, Mitchie," Mrs. Grey smiled. "How's you're mother been lately?"

"Good," I forced a smile back. "One ticket, please." She nodded and handed me a ticket and a blue program. I glanced down at the title of this years musical. "Of Thee I Sing" it said, written in big fancy letters. I'd never heard of it before in my life. Actually wasn't that some song about America... 'My country 'tis of thee, sweet land of liberty. Of thee I sing...' I sang in my head as I walked to the auditorium doors.

It'll just be a few hours, Mitchie, then you can go home. Gee, you can even sleep through most of the show, it can't be too long, rig- "Oomph," I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was going and fell flat on my face.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" a boy said, bending down to help me up. I looked up at him and I could feel my face turning red. He was obviously a cast member, or from a whole different era. That's where he belonged, anyway, he was so beautiful. Though I'd say it was probably the antecedent of the two.

His hair was slicked back, with what looked like a whole bottle of gel. And he was wearing so much make-up, his pretty brown eyes were almost overpowered. I stared up at him with a silly grin slapped on my face. I was trying really hard not to let out a girlish squee of joy.

"Uh... It's fine..." I smiled again and he helped me to my feet.

"Sorry," he said once more and continued to follow his cast mates, like he was before. All of a sudden my head was really airy and coming to this "dumb" musical seemed really worth it.

Still a little light headed from my encounter with Prince Charming, I continued on to find a seat. I collapsed in the closest orange, pathetic excuse for furniture and sighed, the dang thing would never be comfy enough to take a nap in. Although, that was the least of my problems right now, I needed to find out who the hot musical boy was. I looked down at my best friend at the moment: my program.

I opened the blue piece of paper and skimmed over the names. At the very top of the first page was one name that surprised me. Shane Grey. On the first line right where the main character's name went. Made sense, he seemed like the kind to like this type of stuff. I couldn't wait to see what kind of stupid costume they put him in. And that also explained why his mother was selling tickets at the door.

Right under his name was his best friend's name: Nate Mattero. He was just as weird and outspoken as Shane, if not worse. The kid was pathetic and that was an understatement.

And right under his name was the meanest, brattiest girl's name in the whole school: Tess Tyler. And my guess, she played Shane's love interest, since her name was the highest on the list of girls. I groaned, now not only did I have to sit through a boring musical, but I had to watch Tess try to act, and I still didn't know who the John Doe I'd just ran into not 5 minutes earlier, was.

I propped my head on my hand and my elbow on the armrest and glanced lazily around the auditorium. Election signs and posters saying 'Vote for Wintergreen' covered the walls, all painted in red, white, and blue with the occasional green mint leaf. I guessed that Wintergreen was the name of Shane's character. I laughed to myself as I read one, 'Vote for Wintergreen; he's minty fresh!' it said. Wow, Shane Grey for president. Hmm, not so sure I liked the sound of that. I felt a smile break out on my face, but I immediately cleared it. I was not going to enjoy myself. I was not going to have fun. I had already made that decision in my mind. As soon as I found out who Prince Charming was, I'd be out of here and I'd just tell Sierra that I started to feel sick half-way through.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw cast members filing out of the backstage doors and out into the audience. Without any prior warning, they started singing and marching down the aisles, carrying the same signs that were plastered all over the walls. I saw Sierra amongst the crowd of clown make-up and fashion crimes, but I wasn't paying attention to her. my focus was on the pretty face I'd run into moments before, marching behind her in a cute awkward way, that anyone could see he didn't belong.

My gaze followed his awkward saunter all the way up onto the stage, and remained on him until the song had ended and he made his way off stage. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I would figure this one out, though, and I'd be sure to make friends with this boy on Monday.

The first scene was playing out before my eyes. Some politicians sitting in a hotel room, talking about Shane's character, John P. Wintergreen. Boring if you asked me. Totally, could've been cut from the show. I was fighting back a yawn and fantasizing about who Mr. Hottie might be, when my whole world came crashing down around me. Or maybe I was the only thing falling... in love.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Hate it? Does it confuse you? Should I continue? If so, I'll only continue if I get reviews so...**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
